Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to measuring devices and particularly to measuring devices and methods for using such measuring devices for managing the weight of animals.
Description of Related Art
Research has shown that animal owners and caregivers use food as a physical representation of their love and affection toward their animals, particularly pets such as dogs and cats. Unfortunately, feeding animals in this manner often leads to obesity. As a result, animal weight management is a challenge for owners, veterinarians, caregivers, and others responsible for feeding animals. Typically, veterinarians suggest an animal food that is relatively low in calories in an effort to mange weight of animals, particularly to manage health issues associated with being overweight or obese. However, it is often difficult to know how much food to provide an animal without having the animal consume more than is desirable, particularly if the animal is to maintain a healthy weight or lose weight if the animal is overweight or obese. Typically, the owner or caregiver simply fills up a standard feeding device such as a food bowl with food and allows the animal to eat Ad libitum. When an animal is overweight or obese, owners and caregivers typically restrict the amount of food available to the animal by partially filling the feeding device, often guessing on the amount to put in the device. The problem is complicated because most feeding devices are simple food containers that are made without regard for how they will affect food consumption. The manufactures rely on the caregiver to fill, underfill, or overfill the container as necessary to feed the animal a meal. Unfortunately, as stated, many caregivers overfill the container and the animal becomes overweight or obese. The problem is exacerbated when an owner, caregiver, or others overfeed to please the animal or to lessen unwanted behaviors such as begging for food.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,490 discloses animal feed storage bowls comprising a pair of bowls with cooperating sections that allow one to form cover for food storage. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,506 discloses feed bowls for animals that have a base connected to upper portion h a sprung bayonet connecting assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,623 discloses collapsible bowls for holding solid and liquid foodstuffs. These patents, however, do not disclose devices, particularly food bowls, that are useful for managing the weight of animals. There is therefore, a need for new devices and methods that make it easy for an animal owner or caregiver to feed the proper amount of food to maintain as weight for an animal or to reduce the weight of an animal that is overweight or obese, particularly when these concepts are (1) combined in a single device and/or (2) customized for a particular animal.